Conventional shelving systems are generally well known and in contrast to free standing shelves or bookcases typically include a continuous shelf supported on at least two wall-mounted braces. In prior art systems of this type, the shelf is typically supported by the braces in a horizontal orientation after installation. Shelving systems of this type are popular with consumers for use in areas where aesthetic considerations are not paramount, such as in closets, garages, or the like; or where it may be beneficial to keep the floor area beneath the shelving clear of obstructions.
Some prior art shelving systems include a brace/shelf interface that permits the shelf to be vertically adjusted in a variety of ways, such as the shelving systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,821; 5,779,070; 5,152,595; and 4,750,623, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0176065. My own shelving system described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/002,913, entitled Closet Shelving System, discloses a modular, continuous wall mounted shelving system. Nevertheless, all of these systems substantially maintain their deployed configuration once set up. Thus, space occupied by such continuous shelving systems is permanently dedicated to a single purpose.